F-T. Lin and F-M. Lin in J. Macromol. Sci. Chem., 1989, A26 (1), 1. This work generally relates to the characterization of NMR peaks in vinylidene fluoride.
D. A. House, Chem. Rev. 1962, 185. This article relates to K.sub.2 S.sub.2 O.sub.8 initiating systems in the presence of alcohols.
J. Oku, R. J. H. Chan, H. K. Hall, Jr., and O. R. Hughes, Polymer Bulletin, 1986, 16, 481. This article relates to the synthesis of hydroxy terminated poly(vinylidene fluoride) by homogeneous free radical polymerization. The end group in this polymer is derived from methanol, the polymerization solvent. The macroalcohol is then reacted with methacryloyl chloride to form methacrylate-terminated poly(vinylidene fluoride) which is reported to copolymerize with methyl methacrylate, producing a thermoplastic.